


Dul in Aimhréidh

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Irish Language, Laura is a tiny gay who is easily tangled in Christmas lights, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Ní féidir le Laura soilse na Nollag a dhéanamh, ceart go leor?





	Dul in Aimhréidh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845634) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

"Oof! M'anam don diabhal ..." Thit Laura go dtí an t-urlár le cnead. Ceart. Bhí sí aimhréidh. Agus bhí Carmilla as a dhéanamh cé a fhios cad. Ceapadh gur rud deas a bhí déanta aici dá chailín, agus anois, bhuel. Oof.

Leagadh Laura ar an urlár in aice leis an gcrann ina seomra dorm, aimhréidhe gan searmanas i soilse Nollag. Iontach. Rinne sí iarracht a lámh a bhogadh thart go mall chuig a phóca cúil áit ar choinnigh sí a fón. Tar éis trí nóiméad de bheith ag streachailt thuig sí í ina lámha.

D'eisigh sí go mall é, agus é ag iarraidh nach ndearna sí pasfhocal chomh fada sin. (Bhí na daoine eile, a chiallaíonn Danny, Kirsch agus LaFontaine, ag iarraidh ar an mbeirt acu Hollstein a ghlaoch, agus bhí an-ainm ar an ainm. Fuair Carmilla go raibh sé an-gleoite gurbh é a n-ainm loinge pasfhocal Laura.) Ach i láthair na huaire a bhí Laura ag guíodóireacht agus litriú sé mícheart.

As a dheireadh, fuair Laura isteach a fón agus ghlaoigh sí ar Carmilla.

"Dia duit, um, tá mé beagán, um, in abar?"

"Ó dhia" d’éirigh Carmilla "cad a rinne tú, mo ghrá?"

"Uhh. Na soilse. Siad, um. Throid siad ar ais."

Chuir Carmilla osna isteach ar an bhfón.

"Beidh mé ann i ndeich nóiméad, cístemilis."

Laura leagan ann i measc na soilse Nollag, réidh le go mbeidh Carmilla ann agus gach rud a dhéanamh ceart.

Tar éis deich nóiméad agus seacht soicind díreach (chomhaireamh Laura) tháinig Carmilla chuig an doras.

"Ah, a Charm." Chuir Laura aoibh gháire ar araiféaltas. "Conas atá tú?"

"Ceart go leor. Tá pictiúr á fháil agam. Agus tá sé ag dul ar aghaidh snapchat!"  


"Carm! Ní féidir leat!" Le déanaí bhí Laura tar éis iFón a fháil, mar gur scriosadh a fón deireanach le linn dó a nDéan Mac Léinn olc a mharú, agus bhí an caitheamh aimsire ab fhearr le Laura i gceist leis an gcamall a chur ar Carmilla, agus pictiúir dúr de Carmilla a chur ar a scéal.

Anois bhí sé ina am díoltas Carmilla. Agus, ó, cé chomh milis a bhí sé.

"Abair cáis!"

"Is fuath liom tú."

"Is breá liom thú freisin, bláthime."

Thug aoibh gháire Carmilla, chaith sé síos ar phóg, agus thosaigh sé ag socrú Laura saor.

"Mar sin," arsa Laura “Is mise an bronntanas Nollag is fearr riamh, ceart?”

"Bronntanas Nollag is fearr. Riamh."

Téann Carmilla síos le póg eile, agus ní ceann gearr é seo.


End file.
